inclusive_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Supersoldier formula
The supersoldier formula was a serum created by Dr. Abraham Erskine to enhance the physical capabilities of the human body. History Background During Erskine's time, the existence of people with superhuman abilities was only just becoming known as a scientific possibility. People like this had existed for centuries, but had been dismissed by all but a few as superstition and trickery, until the 1940s, when a few military and government leaders began considering the potential weapons applications of their powers. Erskine was one of the first to research into the source of these unusual powers. His findings led him to develop a formula that would enhance baseline humans' abilities beyond anything considered normal. However, without test subjects, there was no way of knowing if it would work. The Red Skull As Erskine was operating in Germany at the time, his research came to the attention of Johann Schmidt, head of the Nazi scientific division HYDRA. Schmidt was unwilling to let anyone else receive the serum and the powers it would convey, so he insisted that Erskine make him his first test subject, despite Erskine's protests about unknown effects. The serum succeeded in enhancing Schmidt's physical abilities, but it also caused a physical transformation, turning his face into something resembling a red skull, from which he took his name. Project Rebirth After Schmidt's transformation, Erskine fled to the United States, unwilling to let Schmidt make any more use of his research. Erskine was later recruited by the SSR, the American science division, to use his formula to create an army of supersoldiers. He agreed, but was only able to test the new serum on one subject - Steve Rogers - before being killed. The SSR attempted to salvage as much of the project as they could, taking samples of Rogers' blood. Rogers refused to be kept in a lab for further testing. Attempts to Recreate the Formula The SSR After Erskine's death, the SSR attempted to recreate Erskine's formula based on samples of Steve Rogers' blood. They tested the new formula on a group of black men, of whom Isaiah Bradley was the only survivor. The Project was declared unsalvageable. HYDRA Similarly, HDYRA attempted to recreate their own version of the formula based on the version that had been given to Schmidt. The man in charge of this project, Dr. Arnim Zola, tested his version on prisoners of war, notably Bucky Barnes. He abandoned his attempts when his version of the formula apparently had no effect; however, it would later be proven to work. The Red Room After Bucky Barnes was found and successfully revived, research into what had allowed their survival revealed a latent form of the serum in Barnes' blood which had been activated much in the way mutants' powers are activated when they reach adolescence or undergo trauma. Using this research, the USSR created the Red Room project to develop highly trained, physically enhanced assassins and secret agents. It became one of the first successful examples of human weaponization. The Hulk Much later, scientists Bruce Banner and Betty Ross theorized that gamma radiation might have been the key to the success of Erskine's formula in the '40s. Dr. Banner insisted on testing their work on himself, which caused him to uncontrollably turn into a creature that was dubbed the Hulk. Effects Intended Physical Changes The formula was designed to enhance baseline humans' physical capabilities beyond anything considered normal. This primarily related to strength and the body's ability to heal itself. Unintended Physical Changes The formula could also cause unintended changes to the subject's appearance, for various reasons, such as Johann Schmidt's face or Steve Rogers' height and build. Erskine believed these changes may have been related to the subject's inner nature, but was never able to test the hypothesis. Other Side Effects The healing factor caused by the serum could exacerbate pre-existing conditions, including autoimmune disorders, asthma, and joint pain.